


the upshots of believing you

by KaedeVM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But he wouldn't leave him alone, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liam stashes there way too many times, Liam's like very much fed up with Theo's shit, M/M, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Theo is kinda Liam's secret, Theo's is a little shit, Trust Issues, Walks In The Woods, Wooden house in the forest is Theo's hiding place, Worried Liam, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeVM/pseuds/KaedeVM
Summary: Things happen a little differently.Theo saves him, and so does Liam the Raeken boy - but this souldn't lead to becoming friends, and well, Liam isn't planning on doing so.That's why he never, ever goes to that old wooden house in the woods which has been hiding Theo from curious eyes since the Wild Hunt reached its end... and Liam doesn't know that, either, of course..(Hayden and Liam aren't together in this)





	1. I. || Don't be sentimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the blue the younger one jumped, swinged his arm so his claws would give a straight high-five to Theo's face. Fast enough to move away, Theo dodged, instantly taking over the control as he run to the boy falling down to the floor. He grabbed Liam again, pulling him to his feet. Even though Raeken was slightly stronger than the beta, Liam tried to escape or just hit him wherever he could.
> 
> „It's kind of cute how you get offended by every little insult." Liam kicked his leg, causing Theo to hiss a little – then, he chuckled, shoving Liam to the wall."I'm not the enemy, okay? So stop before I cut your throat."
> 
> „You are, you've always been and always will be. Our utter hate is just on break so we can save Beacon Hills." he said, hatred in every word.

 

 

He didn't trust him, obviously – and didn't want to spend more time with that fiendish hellboy than needed, of course, but if they all wanted to save their little, creepy and restless town, then... no other choices were available. Maybe taking all the responsibility for Theo wasn't too smart, considering what kind of consequences this situation could have. Liam knew if something goes terribly wrong because of the Raeken boy, he will be blamed deservedly and can probably listen to Malia's growling until she gets tired of it and pounces on him.

He was aware of the fact how gruesome all of this were.

„Okay, so, we had a deal and if you try to escape, even just the slightest bit, I swear to you...!"

„You'll rip my heart out, yeah, I know. You've already told me that, but don't worry... my sister has done it for you. Plenty of times."

Liam looked at Theo, snorting a little.

„You mean your dead sister whom you killed?"

He nodded a little awkwardly, not quite appreciating the younger boy's question. Nevertheless he didn't start to complain – he was the one who brought her up after all.

„Well, you definitely deserved it."

Theo sighed, in his mind showing the middle finger but leaving the topic. He kind of tried to play it off with his classic smug smirk, however, when Liam no longer focused on his expressions, a painful pang in his chest took away his pride. With an empty look he followed the beta, his hands in his pocket, shaking, just like a lost leaf in the chilly wind.

-

„Remember when I said I wouldn't help you if my life depended on it?"

„I had figured it out by myself. You are a coward." the voice of Liam echoed through the corridor abruptly. The boy barely paid any attention to Theo, or simply to anything, when the older one all of a sudden grabbed his arm and pushed him to the wall.

„You piece of –!"

„Shut up! They'll hear us."

„W-who? The Riders?"

„Do you have any other homicidal enemies that we should defeat and I don't know about?" Theo gritted his teeth, grasping Liam's shirt. He looked out to the corridor cautiously, then pulled back right away. Theo's eyes held disbelief while he stared at Liam."If so, I'm out, now."

„Would you please let me go? You are too close for my liking."

Theo rolled his eyes then lazily pushed him away.

A clattering sound swims through the whole building drawing both of the boys' attention to all the noises that can be heard. Slow steps, low wailing. Liam's breathing quickened. His eyes met Theo's; the dark brown eyes were filled with affright and concern – but he nodded, Liam is not sure why exactly.

Then he mouthed something.

„You told me you knew a hiding place."

„Yeah, uh... this way."

So they ran, even though a hospital probably doesn't have any entirely sheltered place. That's a fact they aren't willing to face at the moment, as whoosing and neighing and approaching footsteps play behind them.

-

Loud thud-thuds – their rapidly beating hearts – hit their ears while they try to barricade the doors. They are in the morgue, not even in an ironic position to be. They should be helpful and work as a team – well, surely a third person would say this – but neither of them is willing to give away his pride and be the soft one. They were aware of it, but didn't care.

„We are going to die here."

„If you know a better place then lead me there."

„If I did I wouldn't be trapped here with you, listening to your whining and waiting for my death." Theo felt the rage slowly overcoming him.

He had enough of this „cat and mouse" game. He believed that finally Liam got something right, then it turns out to be a complete trap. The Ghost Riders are going to find them soon. There is no escaping from here.

Liam was stunned for a moment – _how can someone be such a scaredy-cat?_ He was furious and almost sweared if the Riders won't kill Theo then he will surely end his vile life.

„You are the one whining here!"

„'Cause you can't even run away properly! You aren't a fighter, you aren't even a good chicken who can hide... then what are you?"

He knew that the words that leave Theo Raeken's mouth should never be taken seriously, but – in that moment an agonizing feeling ran over him, stopping him in his tracks. His gaze didn't left the other's. They were looking at each other, a scornful expression danced across Theo' face – and that's when Liam's stare fell to the ground. Then he clenched his fists.

 _No. I am not worthless_.

Out of the blue the younger one jumped, swinged his arm so his claws would give a straight high-five to Theo's face. Fast enough to move away, Theo dodged, instantly taking over the control as he run to the boy falling down to the floor. He grabbed Liam again, pulling him to his feet. Even though Raeken was slightly stronger than the beta, Liam tried to escape or just hit him wherever he could.

„It's kind of cute how you get offended by every little insult." Liam kicked his leg, causing Theo to hiss a little – then, he chuckled, shoving Liam to the wall."I'm not the enemy, okay? So stop before I cut your throat."

„You are, you've always been and always will be. Our utter hate is just on break so we can save Beacon Hills." he said, hatred in every word.

„Then try to focus on that. We don't have time for you to play around."

„I'm not – „

A deafening blast broke off their family-chattering as the door smashed down with green and blue smoke around it. The Rider steps in, the black hat and long dark hair shadows his revolting face. The bizarre coat and chains aren't even that alarming – the whip and gun and the breathing fact that this creature is the living death itself froze the blood in both boys.

Theo let go of Liam, and with a roar jumped across the room. He tackled down the heavy body then he hit and mauled, bawled and tried to do everything with all of his strenght.

„Don't ya want to help me?"

„Yeah, I'm on it, I'm on it!"

Theo would have shaken his head if it weren't the next thing punched by the rider's gun. He collapsed onto the floor, growling in pain. His eyes flashed in a shady yellow as he straigthened himself.

„Whatch out!" Liam's voice made Theo jump out of the way as a metal table rolled past him upright to the Ghost Rider, pushing him to the hard wall.

Liam beamed, amazed by what he has done for a moment, when Theo pulled him back to reality.

„We need to go." Their eyes met and for almost the first time they didn't question each other, just ran in the way they thought it to be the right one.  
  


-

Cold metal surronded the two. They've been hiding in a part of the ventilation system, trying to calm their heartbeats and breathing and minds. It seemed much less difficult than how hard it actually was. The space between them wasn't too comforting considering the small canal-like thing they were in. Their legs almost touched which made Liam scrunch his nose up.

„Why are we still here?" Theo broke the silence, although the words were quite low.

„Scott needs time."

„So?"

„So someone has to be bait." Liam responded in a little bit irritated way.

Theo chuckled. He folded his arms, resting them on his knees. He shook his head assertively.

„I will never be a bait. I've had enough of this. If Scott is able to do something then he already has."

„It's not that easy. But how would you know? You have no one to worry about."

Fear seemed to appear in Liam's eyes, again. Memories of his friends and families flashed through his head. A miserable sigh left his lips while his head rested on the wall.

„I have to worry about myself. That's enough problem for me."

„I can easily help with that."

„Does the little beta want to play a killing game?"

„Just shut up already."

This situation held the perfect opportunity to let all the feelings out, to take the weight off of his chest, but – why should he say anything to this teenage boy? Theo snorted in disbelief, instantly dissuading himself from doing such thing. It's not a sentimental moment – their lives depend on the actions they take.

Neverthless, all walls and doors can be broken down – by somebody else or yourself.

„You know –„

„Don't."

„Don't what?"

„Don't start being sentimental."

Theo furrowed his eyebrows, then opened his mouth to defend himself. But actually, that was exactly the thing he was planning to do, 'cause, well, he's never got the courage to do so. And now that he balanced between life and death he wouldn't mind speaking his heart once, instead of his mind. It doesn't really matter if the only person he can talk to now is just a beta from Scott's pack.

„Your false words won't be the last thing I hear before I die. So, just to be sure... Don't. Talk."

„Oh c'mon, Liam! We won't die. No way in hell I spend my last hours with you."

Liam didn't respond.

For a while he was simply staring at the wall of the ventilation system until a tiny urge encouraged him to look to his left. His blue eyes found a miserable pair of eyes, deeply lost in thoughts and for a moment Theo Raeken's self-confidence was nowhere to be seen. Not a word was heard from him, just... kind of wretched sighs laced with worry. He played with his fingers pretending he didn't notice the curious look focusing on him for minutes.

„I'm well aware of my handsomeness, thanks, but I'm not into teenage gay boys."

„I'm not gay." he huffed, instantly looking away; then quickly added."And you aren't that good-looking."

And again, that notorious smirk returned, alongside Theo's confidence. „'Course, and you didn't hesitate after all" he chuckled, only saying the sentence in his head.


	2. II. || I prefer insensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „What if we start crawling?"
> 
> „And where? Do you have a map with you or something?"
> 
> „Well, no – No."
> 
> „Great plan. No wonder you guys are in such mess." Theo murmured, certainly irritated.
> 
> "You are, too. If you haven't noticed. And, I'm leaving."
> 
> "Leaving?"
> 
> "Now."
> 
> Liam started fidgeting, unintentionally moving up his leg, his knee not so gently knocking into Theo's groin which made the boy almost shout at the boy.
> 
> "Ouch! Liam! What the-!"
> 
> "Oh, uh, sorry." he grinned up at him not even playing innocent, then laid on his stomach and started creeping forward.

 

 

 Somewhat they started to talk about Scott, Stiles, Lydia and everybody who had to be convinced by Theo that in fact he is able to change and deserves a second change. The not so fhresly emerged topic succesfully upset Liam.

"-and it would be incredibly awkward for me that even after I saved you from Malia, you stab me in the back. She would love to kill you."

„Stop."

„What? No. It's the tru–„

The sentence hung in the air incomplete – Theo, without warning, moved forward, and before Liam could comprehend the not-so-invisible differences in the air, a palm shut him up right away. The closeness which from Theo's yellow eyes pierced into his held too much proximity; owing to the abrupt change of positions, they found themselves under and on top of each other, and for the love of any power out there in the universum, Liam didn't have any desire other than to kick the Raeken lad in the stomach – but somehow, an unpleasant feeling stopped him.

"Just once, would you be quiet instead of talking?" he whispered angrily, almost suffocating Liam, when he finally realized the boy was struggling, well, beneath him. He was practically laying on the beta, and although they were both disgusted by the situation, it couldn't be considered as the most terrible thing – at least at the moment.

"Theo?"

"Shh. Listen."

Footsteps were heard from down below. That familiar growl in a weird, unknown language. A gunshot – _bang!_ – and greenish blue smoke. The two held their breaths looking at the hole a meter away from them. Their eyes went wide.

If they move, they get caught – if they haven't been already noticed.

„D'you... do you think they know where we are?" the younger mouthed; Theo had to lean closer to catch something.

„I don't fucking know? They fired a gun in our direction!" he whisper-shouted, then _„bang"_ , another bullet flew somewhere.

„Okay, okay, no need to be a sour wolf. God..." Liam rolled his eyes. „What if we start crawling?"

„And where? Do you have a map with you or something?"

„Well, no – No."

„Great plan. No wonder you guys are in such mess." Theo murmured, certainly irritated.

"You are, too. If you haven't noticed. And, I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Now."

Liam started fidgeting, unintentionally moving up his leg, his knee not so gently knocking into Theo's groin which made the boy almost shout at the boy.

"Ouch! Liam! What the-!"

"Oh, uh, sorry." he grinned up at him not even playing innocent, then laid on his stomach and started creeping forward. Theo watched him, a pissed off expression painted on his face – he could choke the lad oh so willingly.

"Idiot."

-

When they made it out, they found themselves in a corridor. It seemed silent, almost abandoned – ' _seemed' is always a key word, as we know_. Theo stood up after Liam, murmuring in frustration. He didn't like crawling in that dirty hole. Especially not behind Liam with his ass and smelly feet in his face.

"Did they leave?"

"Liam?" the one who's been just spoken to turned around to look at Theo. His eyes were focusing on a spot, and when Liam followed his gaze, a feeling, like he was splashed with icy water, ran through him.

"I guess the answer is a big ass no."

Five, if not more Ghost Riders stood at the end of the corridor.

Behind the two, an elevator.

Liam gulped; he didn't look at Theo, instead took his claws out.

"You can go if you want. I'm not stopping you – but I won't let them just walk out."

With that he attacked the first creature, not even glancing back.

 _'If I want to live, now is the time to escape.'_ Cavalcade was circling in Theo's mind – what should he do? Why would he help the Dunbar kid? _'He saved me from going back to that hell hole.'_

"I'm an idiot." with a resigned sigh the chimera run after the fighting beta.

-

Losing the title which you've been wearing for too long must be the greatest feeling of all. Or at least, to Theo Raeken it would mean the world. He stood far, far away from that point – but he knew he's started to take steps, and he isn't alone with this opinion.

Fighting _with_ and not against your enemy wasn't written on neither Liam's, Scott nor anybody else's list – it was a childish and naive way of thinking, only happening in fairy tales. Then Theo Raeken crawled back from hell, bringing with himself a totally different attitude – or, to be honest, his unbearable dark humour and nerve-racking behaviour has been still present, but at least he gave up the constant killing and betraying.

It seems so. _To Liam_.

Well, everybody else stayed suspicious, of course; Liam too, however... something has turned inside him. He couldn't stop thinking of what had happened in the hospital; how the Raeken boy, in point of fact, sacrificed himself.

„What are you hiding..." he squinted his eyes, looking at Theo who's been sitting by a tree. The Ghost Riders just left, so the events were quite fresh in everybody's mind.

Theo raised one eyebrow, catching up on the staring – _again_. It started to become a little creepy in his opinion.

„Everything okay, Dunbar? Am I, again, too handso–?"

„Egoistic? Yeah, it pushes me off the road."

„I prefer insensitive. It makes me look tough."

„It makes you a douchebag." Malia stepped in front of him, her arms folded, a bitter complexion clearly visible. „Now you can go back to hell."

Theo's eyes shifted to Liam who's been looking at him in a not-so-comforting way. The Raeken lad slowly stood up, holding up his hands, indicating he had no bad intentions.

„Wait, you guys said I'm free to go after this mess ends."

„We said we wouldn't kill you if you are worthy of something. You were. Past tense. Now –„

„Malia." Liam stepped next to the growling girl, who glared back at him in response. She wasn't a fan of Theo Raeken, they were all aware of the inescapable fact. Nevertheless, Liam promised life to him and took responsibility."I'll talk to him. It's okay."

„What are you talking about? We don't need him anymore. Send him back."

„We _can't_."

A slight fear danced around as Liam recalled what he can't do – shoving back Theo to Tara is not an alternative; not anymore. Malia's claws started showing bit by bit as furiosity gradually captured her.

„Why the hell not?"

„I –I broke the sword. But it was our only chance, and he told us he would help – !"

Before Malia could do any harm and tear apart the Dunbar boy's face, Stiles' voice interrupted the evolving wrestling.

„Guys, would you please stop the kitty fight?"

„What, Stiles?"

Stiles pointed to an empty spot discontentedly.

„He's gone."


	3. III. || the foolish one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „I screwed up, didn't I? I'm sorry Scott, I wanted to do the right thing, I really did." Liam's voice was barely noticeable; his talking filled with distress and guilt, eyes showing grief and regret.
> 
> He couldn't look at Scott.
> 
> „And you did. You did what you felt was right – and it's a valuable act."
> 
> And, to Liam's surprise, Scott meant what he said when those words left his mouth. In that moment, when their eyes met and Scott smiled at him, his miserable mood vanished for a while.
> 
> „Don't listen to the others. I'm proud of you, okay?"
> 
> „Even if it's my fault that Theo is on the loose?"
> 
> „Erm... yeah. Well, you said he's been showing a sign of change, so... yeah."
> 
> „I hope so."

 

What Liam felt was just... dreadful – and nobody tried to reassure him that everything was fine and what he did was proper to a soon-to-be-alpha. He was strolling the streets, even two hours after that all of his friends had gone home, not really talking to him.

The only exception was Scott.

_„I'm, in fact, not delighted, but..."_

_„I screwed up, didn't I? I'm sorry Scott, I wanted to do the right thing, I really did." Liam's voice was barely noticeable; his talking filled with distress and guilt, eyes showing grief and regret._

_He couldn't look at Scott._

_„And you did. You did what you felt was right – and it's a valuable act."_

_And, to Liam's surprise, Scott meant what he said when those words left his mouth. In that moment, when their eyes met and Scott smiled at him, his miserable mood vanished for a while._

_„Don't listen to the others. I'm proud of you, okay?"_

_„Even if it's my fault that Theo is on the loose?"_

_„Erm... yeah. Well, you said he's been showing a sign of change, so... yeah."_

_„I hope so."_

However, after Scott had departed, the bitter taste hit him again. He wasn't able to put the way Malia growled at him out of his mind, and the disapproving look on Lydia and Stiles' face. Hayden was on his side, of course. She knew they were in need of the help of the Raeken boy.

„ _Well, maybe I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him_."

Liam whispered, only for himself as he kicked a small pebble. He tucked his hands in his jeans' pockets, not even considering going back home. He just required some time, alone.

 _Or,..._ in this case, he could go search after Theo?

He stopped in his tracks, looked around, and when saw that nobody was around, ran into the woods.

-

 

„I'll catch you, you ass. I know you are out there."

Wandering in the woods of Beacon Hills at night is not a deliberate idea. And, well, if you go in quest of Theo Raeken, you should might as well just shoot yourself – that's what Liam felt when he started shouting the boy's name. He had to be nearby. Or, perhaps, he could just leave; why wouldn't he?

Liam hummed, almost giving up the case, when an all-too-familiar scent floated in.

„Oh, well, who do we have here? The little beta from Beacon Hills' Mystery Inc."

Liam turned around to be faced with no other than the escapee.

„ _Ha-ha_. And you were almost humorous, Mr. Psycho."

Theo smirked, leaning on a tree, while his eyes went back to showing seriousness.

„What do you want, Dunbar?"

„As I'm responsible for anything you do, it'd be actually great if you told me what you are planning."

„Planning?"

„Yeah, like... are you staying, or leaving town."  
Theo shrugged his shoulders, avoiding the eye contact this time.  
"Dunno, I found a little house in the woods, so... that'll be my shelter for a while."  
Like, Liam knew people make not too deliberate decisions every once in a while, but - making a stay in a small house? In the woods? In Beacon Hills?  
"Are you nuts? You'll be killed within a week!"  
"Then you and your little friends can open up a bottle of champagne."  
Theo said, slightly irritated, then started to stroll away. He got enough of Liam for now and he was kind of sure the boy will follow him, which makes their precious little time together longer. Hurray.   
He still couldn't believe what he did for Liam, for the whole damned pack, yet Malia wouldn't even think of giving him a chance! Not as if the others were sympathetic - although, a part of him perceived and understood their point of view, clearly and entirety. In fact, that side of his considered Liam the foolish one.   
Theo shook his head while listening to the boy's footsteps behind him - how could he give him a chance after all those things he had done to them before?   
Theo took a quick glance at the boy who was staring at the cloudy sky and stars, then, feeling something strange slowly lowered his gaze. Their eyes met, looking at each other for a few moments, then Liam's face turned into a grimace.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," Theo said yawning, his mouth leisurely curling into a smirk."I just couldn't comprehend how stupid you are."  
Liam didn't even get offended. Well, this insult was rather low even of Theo.   
He could do way better.   
Liam crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow.  
"And why is that?"  
"I don't know, ask yourself," Theo chuckled, turning around fully and facing the boy with the bored expression."You came here, alone, and," He took a step closer, making Liam frown, "nobody can hear a thing or help if some terrible things were to happen."  
The bored look was nowhere to be seen anymore.

 


	4. IV. || I killed a cactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need a favor – "  
> "No."  
> "I haven't even – !"  
> "Still no."  
> Theo stood up trying to get away from Liam, when all of a sudden he took his claws out. His anger wasn't one to mess around with.  
> Theo arched his eyebrows, lifting his hands up in defense.
> 
> He hated this kid.
> 
> "So?"  
> "Can I borrow the couch for the night?"  
> "What? No."

 

 _"You wouldn't."_  
Liam crossed his arms, backing away from Theo with a scowl on his face. Theo's confident smirk annoyed the shit out of him.  
"Wouldn't what?"  
"Hurt me or the others."  
"Oh and what makes you so sure about it?"

The younger boy couldn't wrap his head around this act, this ridiculous playing Theo was doing.

"You want to convince us you are able to change. I mean yeah, you're a complete ass and a fucking killer, but I doubt you would still continue betraying us."  
 _Was he too naive?_ Were his friends right, did Malia have the reasonable thoughts about sending Theo back or just simply away from here? 

He averted his eyes from Theo after his hopeful monologue. He felt childish. Like, what if he really was planning on his death? But no response came, not even after a minute. Theo Raeken didn't have a comeback for the first time in his life - and Liam treasured the moment as if he had just won the lottery.

"What _– ugh_ , why do you trust me?"  
Theo honestly felt a pang in his chest when all those words flew in the air from the beta's mouth. No one ever had a reason before to think about him this way. He couldn't handle the situation really, he wasn't able to say anything at the moment – he was new to being treated as a human person.

Although it was his very own fault.

Liam sighed, looking at him in disbelief.  
"Like, don't get me wrong, I don't trust you - "  
"Oh, thanks! Such nice words."  
" – but you gave me your word," Liam stopped, his eyes showing a maybe softer emotion. No sight of hatred nor anger. "And I want to believe you."

  
|||

 

_(Almost an hour later; june 24, 1 AM)_

Life is tricky, that's something everyone can say out loud. And being around your enemy when it's not a must do, well, that's the same time for starting to look at your surroundings from an other point of view.   
But Liam wasn't near to this step yet. He wasn't dumb, he knew he can't let Theo too close. Not until he proves his and his friends' dismay wrong.

"So, this is it. My little get-away place."

They got to a hill – Liam didn't even have an idea where they actually were – and instantly, a scenery of a tiny lake and a wooden house emerged in front of their eyes.   
"Well, you weren't exaggerating by saying little."  
"Show me a better place in the bloody woods!" Theo said in an annoyed tone, but he was only presented by a huff and eye rolling. "Guessed so."

He wasn't going to put up with the Dunbar kid's crap in his territory.

"And so you know, this house is even more slick than a holiday house, " Theo made a pause in his speech then pushed the door open, a mischievous smirk on his lips."Just take a peak in."  
Liam genuinely felt an urge to knock Theo out because, well, he wasn't lying. When he took a step in and turned the lights on he was met by various things and neatness he didn't expect. 

Except for the dust, of course. Onto his right the small but equipped kitchen was situated facing a miniature living room with a coffee table, an armchair and a couch. Opposite to the door stood an other door which presumably led to the bathroom. The left side was occupied by a bed, bookshelves and boxes which were containing clothes, books and vinyl records. That's when Liam noticed the record player in one of the corners, paintings all over the walls, – _now dead_ – houseplants here and there. 

"I was kind of expecting a, you know, garbage heap," Liam said, bewildered, refusing to make eye contact with the Raeken boy. He was well aware of that smug expression which was totally dancing on his face. "But this is impressive. How did you find it?"

"It belonged to an old pa," Theo shrugged, tucking his hands into his jeans' pockets. "When I stumbled upon the place he was lying in the grass. Probably had a heart attack."  
Liam gaped at him hearing the emotionless voice.  
"Did you call for help?"  
"He was dead," Theo shot an antsy glare in Liam's direction."Long before I arrived. It happened like, eight months ago."

Well, eight-months-ago-Theo would have genially left anyone alone to die. Seeing the irritation on Theo's face Liam almost regretted accusing him of such dreadful act, but that boy back then was not the same like the one who was standing in front of him, with a look of – badly disguised – hurt in his expression.

Liam wanted to change the topic, so he cleared his throat, scanning the plants.  
"I guess you can occupy yourself with some gardening."  
Theo snorted, crossing his arms. _What a dumb idea._  
"I killed a cactus."

Liam frowned.

"How?"  
"It has withered."  
"You didn't give a cactus enough water?"  
"Nope."  
"Well that's a new level."

|||

 

It was half past one when Liam's phone started to ring. He quickly fished it out of his pockets checking the I.D.  
"Hi Maso – "  
"Where in the hell are you?"  
"At home?"

The thing was, he didn't want anyone to know about Theo; _not yet_. He took a glance at that annoying asshole who watched him from afar, confusion written on his face. Theo was sitting on the couch, analysing the scene in front of him – he was kind of ready to snatch out the phone of the boy's hand so he won't get exposed, but... there was no need for that.

"No, you're not at home."  
Mason's voice was filled with worry and bare anger.  
"Okay, okay, I'll-- look, I'll explain it later, I swear I'm okay, I just... needed some time."  
Liam heard a pause then a sigh.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Thanks for, y'know, being concerned about me."

He was smiling now, and a sigh of relief escaped him when Mason gave out a small laugh.

"Of course buddy."  
They talked for a little more, boring Theo almost into falling asleep, his eyes shut.   
After ending the call, Liam walked over to him, an idea entering his mind. He could attack Theo now. Like, maybe he wouldn't even have time to fight back - .  
"You have an obsession with staring at me and it's starting to creep me out."

Liam crossed his arms pretending not to hear Theo's words.

"I need a favor – "  
"No."  
"I haven't even – !"  
"Still no."  
Theo stood up trying to get away from Liam, when all of a sudden he took his claws out. His anger wasn't one to mess around with.  
Theo arched his eyebrows, lifting his hands up in defense. _  
_

_He hated this kid._

"So?"  
"Can I borrow the couch for the night?"  
"What? No."  
Liam gave him a pleading look. It was too late and dark out there, they were in the middle of nowhere and even though he wouldn't entrust a fly's life to Theo, he honestly didn't want to wander in the woods alone.

"Aren't you a werewolf?"

"Please?"  
Theo looked up at the ceiling, giving out a frustrated sigh. He rubbed his temple, in his mind kicking himself in the balls for saying the next.

"Okay. But, no talking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii !  
> Honestly, I fell in love with Thiam thanks to 6A, and I really wanted to write something with them. So here it is, I hope you like it :)
> 
> Kaede. x


	5. V. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „It was just a dream, you're fine," What he believed for a brief moment was that those words left from his mouth after unknowingly starting to talk to himself but, that wasn't the case. Out of the blue hands slowly placed themselves on his shoulders, making him jump and almost give out a, certainly, manly shriek, when he heard his name. It wasn't even Tara's voice. "Uhm...Theo?"
> 
> It was shooting, a much more deeper voice than his sister's. The touch was gentle, surprisingly meant no danger – and that was the point which made him clear his mind and fight the horror he was in. Theo averted his eyes from the wall straight to the boy's face whose expression seemed troubled.  
> Liam 's look was... concerned?! Did he honestly worry about him?

Theo couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning, his whole body sweaty from the nightmares which have been darkening his mind. The images replaying, again and again – his sister, the moment Theo killed her, when Tara hovered above him and wrenched his heart out if his chest. 

Theo sat up, breathing heavily. He looked around, his eyes involuntarily searching for a threatening figure in the blackness but they only landed on the sleeping boy.   
It's safe, it's alright.

Theo sighed, trying to relax himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, struggling just to erase the memories and the forged visions for a single moment.   
They didn't stop. They never seem to disappear.

And to be completely honest besides Tara he also didn't want to have thoughts about Scott McCall's pack and his little beta who was lying only a few steps away, light snoring escaping his lips. For a moment he wanted to shake him awake, shooting jealous glares in Liam's direction – because he was asleep and he had people who worried about him all the time, making phone calls in the middle of the night just to make sure no harm were near him. 

But the Dunbar boy deserved every small piece of it, while Theo was thorouhgly aware of the reality that in fact, he himself did not. He was not worthy of any symphaty nor concern, warm smiles, look or gesture. 

What he did was beyond the pale. All those things that cast a shadow over his past, over him, will never be forgiven. He knew that.   
However, there danced a flicker of hope in his heart that maybe he can prove something; something that nobody expects from Theo Raeken. And even if there won't be anyone to witness his transformation, his very own soul might find peace.

Maybe, eventually, Tara finds peace. 

|||

But all of this was just a false wish, wasn't it? 

He wasn't sleeping anymore, again, only falling asleep minutes ago – and it was already the crack ass of dawn –, finding himself fully conscious, gasping for air. Theo was shaking from exhaustion, in fright, blurriness clouding his eyes as his heart was rapidly beating against his chest. 'At least I still have it' – the thought ran through his mind, his hand clasped over the area, against his will, where his heart gave out strong thuds-thuds. 

„It was just a dream, you're fine," What he believed for a brief moment was that those words left from his mouth after unknowingly starting to talk to himself but, that wasn't the case. Out of the blue hands slowly placed themselves on his shoulders, making him jump and almost give out a, certainly, manly shriek, when he heard his name. It wasn't even Tara's voice. "Uhm...Theo?"

It was shooting, a much more deeper voice than his sister's. The touch was gentle, surprisingly meant no danger – and that was the point which made him clear his mind and fight the horror he was in. Theo averted his eyes from the wall straight to the boy's face whose expression seemed troubled.  
Liam 's look was... concerned?! Did he honestly worry about him?

"Uh, yeah? What?"

"You were screaming, I – I thought it would be better if I woke you up."

Theo cleared his throat, an uncomfortable feeling forming a lump in it. He felt embarrassed, not quite wanting to believe Liam's words but he didn't have much strength to object to the boy. He wanted his kind features to go away.   
In that moment he was sick of people, he didn't want any company and most of all he couldn't deal with this almost friendly behaviour, because... in all honesty, because he had no idea how to react to it, how to be grateful. What to say or do, what look or smile to give. 

So he grabbed Liam's hands just to put them away from himself, even getting up from bed and wandering over to the kitchen. Be as far away from that kid as possible. 

Theo made Liam kind of bemused, the puzzled face he was giving the chimera was priceless.   
Liam crossed his arms, his eyes following the Raeken boy's every step. Waking up to shouting wasn't on his bucket list, especially not to Theo's agonized noises.

"Well you did, I'm awake. Is it better?"

"Actually, no. Your girly squealing was less unbearable."

Theo rolled his eyes, not feeling well for a sarcastic remark this time. Which instantly caught Liam's attention, making him suspicious – Theo Raeken was acting like anything but himself.  
He was shuffling in the kitchen, rummaging through stuff he probably didn't even need in the moment. His appearance resembled a daunted little boy, hands slightly trembling, lack of words.   
The younger one furrowed his brows, slowly approaching the seemingly tense boy.

"Do you always wake up like this from nightmares?"  
Theo stopped, quitting his unnecessary actions while leaning on the counter.   
A deep sigh left his lips.  
"Don't you have school tomorrow?"  
"No?! It's summer."  
Theo was hoping for another response and for the beta to leave but of course, life won't be giving him what he wants any time soon. Which is completely understandable, considering who we are talking about. 

"It wasn't a nightmare," he tells at an easy pace, just murmuring the words so Liam may doesn't hear them. But he does, his gaze focusing on Theo. "They are always memories."

"Oh... about your, –your sister?"  
Theo looked up, straightening himself, watching Liam closely as the Dunbar boy hesitantly walked towards him. But he ended his steps when that dark chuckle hit his ears.  
"Yeah. They never miss out a chance reminding me how much of a killer I am."  
He wanted to say something. Maybe reassure Theo that it'll be okay, he is going to be just fine, but at the same time, those memories were real. They only painted out the real happenings of the past, the Theo Raeken who cared only about himself which led to murdering his own loved-ones and followers. 

The emotions on his face showed that side of him disappearing with every minute. 

And for the first time Liam would have liked to voice out his thoughts on this fact.   
"Theo – "  
"Go home, Dunbar. No one wants you here."  
To his surprise, Theo's harsh words hurt him. How he turned back into a self-contained and egoist asshole from a scared young man in a split second was an absolute miracle.  
Not from the good kind.

"No. No one wants you here," Liam spits out as if he was about to explode. Theo knew how to make him angry and he did it in an excellent way. "I've been trying to keep your ass safe from my own friends, so don't act like I'm such a bother to you, especially after you saved me and so did I you!"

He was fuming but eminently he was mad at Theo. Liam has been thinking hard about his future decisions, what would be the right or utterly vacuous thing to do. And here he was, hiding their enemy while Theo played his ungrateful prat self. Again.

He should be sending him away or locking him up in a cell, chaining Theo to a wall and letting his nightmares leisurely make him go crazy while starving to death.

But then a faint murmur shut Liam up.  
"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry." Theo sighed, holding up his hands in defense."But you're still a pain in the ass."

And well, maybe miracles do exist after all. 

______  
Hiii :)  
Thank you guys for all the appreciation you've been giving me, it really means a lot! I kind of forgot about this story but seeing your interest and that the TW slowly reaches its end I got to come back somehow. 

Ideas: if you have anything you would like to happen in this story, you can tell me and I'll try it to fit in the plot :) I mostly mean some Thiam moments like, I don't know, how you imagine e.g. their first kiss or basically anything. 


	6. VI. | saving you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Hello there, little boy."
> 
> Liam's heart was racing then he yelled in pain when he felt the nails tear into his flesh. With blood dripping from his arms he let his anger overcome him, yellow eyes boring into the other's who didn't seem fazed by the sudden change, then grabbed the stranger shoving him off of himself – if he could. 
> 
> „Who – fuck! – the hell – ouch! – are you?" 
> 
> The words were hard to say as they started to wrestle, rolling over each other. Branches and rocks poked his spine and back, making him grunt in pain.
> 
> „Ask your boyfriend."

He ran in zigzag, sidestepping the trees as arrows flew past him, ripping his shirt-sleeve. 

„Oh, c'mon!" Liam muttered, infuriated and kind of petrified by the situation. He was being chased, again. But this time alone, there was none who would lend a hand and he couldn't work out a rational clue why these guys were planning to kill him or whatever their intention was. 

All he knew he was screwed.

He should have just carry on with playing video games with Mason instead of disappearing in the woods.

|||

An hour ago

"You've been away for quite a long time. Are you sure everything is alright?"  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"  
Mason felt like something was off with his friend; he had doubts about the activities Liam told him he was doing during the nights after that day they finally got rid of the Ghost Riders. Somehow he couldn't really see him walking around the dark trees only to get lost in his thoughts. To clear his mind. All night long, alone, on his own.

More than once this week.

Moreover he acted quite distant in the past few days, barely speaking, looking like he was about to fall asleep in every second minute. And those circles under his eyes appeared to be appalling.

Mason stopped the game they were playing which caused Liam to turn to him, one eyebrow raised. 

„I don't know man, I just feel like something might be wrong. Is it still about the fight?"

„Fight? About who?" 

„The fight against the Ghost Riders."

„Yeah, right," Liam aimed his eyes at something else not holding eye contact with Mason for more than five seconds. He put aside his controller, getting up from the couch. „It's just... still in my mind, fresh like a, uh, grapefruit."

„Like a grapefruit."

„Uhum." 

If a person did exist who couldn't be fooled by Liam Dunbar that would happen to be no other than his best friend. But Mason didn't have time to resist his friend's jumpy side and ask questions – when he opened his mouth Liam had already shut the door and run off.

|||

The foul smell of guilt circled around him as his shoes performed squelchy noises with every step he took on the forest's muddy ground. He stood there, all over again, on top of the hill which gave him a wonderful view of the house the Raeken boy has been residing in for six days now. 

The uncomfortable feeling was unsettling. He smelled it in the rain, on his clothes, heard in Theo's and his own voice and the breaths they took, felt it on his own fingertips aching by touching two small pieces of the sword's remains – he still doesn't know why he kept them, out of sight in his bedroom; the chances that those would help are lower than the possibility the bastard criminal-like boy is able to fix himself – and he also, saw it in Mason's eyes.

He has been trying to avoid all the others since that night, especially Malia and Scott. He couldn't look into their eyes while feeling as if he was betraying them. Which he wasn't, of course, although the thought of keeping the secret of Theo dwelling in a wooden house pretty much gave some vibe of disloyalty to him. 

He'll figure it out somehow. He will confess to them, introducing the new Theo when he is ready. When they are willing to offer him a fresh path. 

Liam hesitated, not being quite sure if he should invite himself to Theo like he did all six days and well,only ten minutes ago – but he left, slammed the door in that douchebag's face, well-deservedly just to point out the unavoidable fact. Theo pissed him off again by just simply being alive and he needed some time to calm himself down and to not murder that brat. Or maybe he should end his intolerable attitude forever; then he never needs to check on him anymore.

He is his responsibility after all.

Liam sighed, irritated and impatient. No, he can't do that.

Even though Theo always just scoffs when he sees him then puts some type of '60s record on the player ignoring Liam's existence or telling him to stop breathing or he is being dumb and annoying, he just... has to keep an eye on him. 

Mostly at night. That's the time when every deep hidden evil side tries to crawl upon the surface, right?

Well, he wasn't sure if Theo's has been vanishing at a snail's pace or really is being kept away until the accurate time comes and he can make a wicked use of it again. 

Like, now. 

Liam is pulled to the ground, firm hands around his arms as they roll down the hill. He gets grass and soil pushed in his face, a sour taste flooding his mouth when suddenly the body on him stops them. He is so shaken and short of breath that he can't even comprehend what's just happened in the last thirty seconds. When he opens his eyes he is met with a glowing pair of eyes. It's a man, or rather a boy, a werewolf one, snarling right at him with his claws out.

„Hello there, little boy."

Liam's heart was racing then he yelled in pain when he felt the nails tear into his flesh. With blood dripping from his arms he let his anger overcome him, yellow eyes boring into the other's who didn't seem fazed by the sudden change, then grabbed the stranger shoving him off of himself – if he could. 

„Who – fuck! – the hell – ouch! – are you?" 

The words were hard to say as they started to wrestle, rolling over each other. Branches and rocks poked his spine and back, making him grunt in pain.

„Ask your boyfriend."

„Who?"

„Theo Ra –„

Liam's fist collided with the werewolf's jaw hard, not even thinking of aiming and thrusting it forward – hearing that name being called as his boyfriend's urged him to move without thinking. The boy groaned, his head falling to the side allowing Liam to push him away.

Liam stood up swiftly, hissing and clutching his fingers. He looked at the groaning person in disbelief with million questions in his head – why did he attack him? Did he want something from him or plainly take his life? What does Theo have to do with this? Is the stranger alone? – and before he ran away he kicked him in the stomach.   
Liam turned away, ready to leave when another thing came into his mind. 

Another shout erupted from the werewolf's mouth after Liam's shoe had hugged him again.

„That asshole isn't my boyfriend, I don't need brain damage." 

Chuckling, chuckling, distant laughs.

Turns out, there's five of them. 

One getting up from the ground, four coming from different directions. Liam feels his blood turn cold.

„Holy hell."

|||

What he doesn't get is: why do werewolves have crossbows? Aren't they all supernatural creatures? Who even are they?

He ran in zigzag, sidestepping the trees as arrows flew past him, ripping his shirt-sleeve. 

„Oh, c'mon!" Liam muttered, infuriated and kind of petrified by the situation. He was being chased, again. But this time alone, there was none who would lend a hand and he couldn't work out a rational clue why these guys were planning on killing him or whatever their intention was. 

He feels like he has already run a thousand miles, fighting for his life, well, only escaping to be more exact but what could he do? He is alone against five who-knows-what-kind-of-creatures.  
He gets to a little hill, a steep one which he doesn't notice soon enough. He trips over his feet, falling tough once more. He is trying to get on his feet, silently growling, blood and soil painted on his cheeks.

All of a sudden there are hands on his shoulders, but before he could shout a palm clasps over his mouth. He is being dragged to somewhere by basically one arm, pulling him off the path those guys probably are following.   
A second later he is on his feet, but only for a moment before someone pushes him aside. The ground vanishes from under his feet as he is being dropped into a hole. He falls on his knees and hands, all of them aching and burning.   
Although that's the last thing that concerns Liam.

He raises his head up exactly that moment when all lights are shut out by a steel lid and a stomp is heard. Right in front him is standing a young man, leaning on his knees, breathing heavily. Liam furrows his brows, swallowing anxiously.   
The surroundings are dim, he can scarcely observe where he is at, who he is with. But then, that infamous sigh hits his ears and he is being welcomed by an upset yet worried pair of eyes.

The boy slowly straightens his back completely then leisurely fixes the lid to its exact place. 

„T-Theo? What are you doing?"

„Saving you, again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big big thank you for all of you! I appreciate your feedback, it really melts my heart 


	7. VII. let me protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not a little boy you know."
> 
> "I'm just being nice. And as a matter of fact, you are."
> 
> "Now you aren't nice."
> 
> "Does nothing please you?"
> 
> "You definitely don't."
> 
> "We can change that, you know."  
> Liam's eyes went wide while gaping at Theo in a huge shock. Did he really just say that?  
> The right answer arrived with that smug smirk on his lips, a self-assured expression covering his face.
> 
> "Wha - oh my god, you're gross."
> 
> "Calm down, I have higher standards."

 

"I swear Beacon Hills is cursed or some shit," Liam muttered while steadily getting up from the ground. He couldn't take in the fact that they have just got rid of the Wild Hunt yet here they were, with a group of bloodthirsty guys trying to track them down, again."What was this all about?"

Liam looked at Theo questioningly, feeling clearly aggrieved after the little action he took part in – which he was thankfully and well, suspiciously rescued from by the Raeken boy.

„Doesn't matter, you are safe now."

"That's nice and all but I want to know."

"No, you don't."

He strolled past Liam, keeping his head up and missing the stares – indisputably on purpose – the other was constantly giving him. Theo heard the nearing steps and the way Liam's heart started to speed up at his words. A huge hassle was on its way, he sensed it in the moment Liam gripped his shoulder and spun him around.

A distressed sigh escaped from Theo's lips as he came face to face with a furious-looking beta.

„Don't make me hit it out of you! Tell me why those crazy asses wanted to murder me in the middle of nowhere?!"

"I hope you know it's totally your fault that you are being chased." Theo spat it out, attempting to back away from the too close boy.

He felt the irritation radiating off of him. He wasn't intent on bringing out Liam's anger as his issues really could be frightening, even to the infamous Theo Raeken.

"How is it my fault?"

"I told you to not come to my place and if you have listened to me for once they wouldn't know about you!"

Theo whisper-yelled not wanting to be too loud in case his dear guests were within hearing range. It only added to Liam's confusion – Theo seemed way too aware of the situation they were currently dealing with.

He knitted his brows together.   
"What is _„they"_ supposed to mean exactly?"

"Look, Liam, it's better if you know less."

"Don't give me this bullshit – !"

"Stop shouting, _damn!_ "

Theo started to get sick of always having to silence the Dunbar kid, who like a little boy crossed his arms, his displeased expression coming into sight. The next ten seconds were filled with ear-destroying stillness. None of them moved or said anything, only their rhythmical breathing could be heard – other than that even the air itself didn't dare to dance between the walls or the two boys.

„Sorry," Liam murmured eventually, letting their personal spaces to breathe. He rubbed his temple while giving out a frustrated sigh."But I have the right to know."

„Okay, maybe you do have the right, I admit it!„ Theo held his hands up leaning on the wall behind him, his eyes scanning the place after rolling them in an exaggerated way.

„Did you just let your pride's walls down for me?"

„Don't flatter yourself. I only said it so your whining won't attract them here."

The chimera got bored of the pointless talking, so he made his way to the long and narrow underpass, following its dark walls and musty atmosphere. Before Liam joined he had exhaled a dramatic sigh, murmuring some muffled words under his nose. His heart still flat-out thumped and he felt really close to freaking out; and it wasn't a hidden secret to Theo – he was completely aware of the other boy's affright. But he tried not to feel guilty about it which seemed to be a pretty hard work.

They were walking in silence for a while, the older one almost believing the shocking reality in which Liam isn't quizzing him anymore, when all of a sudden it broke apart with Theo's drained groan tagging along to Liam's wondering voice.

„What is this place anyway? It's like an ancient tunnel or something."

„You ask too many questions. My brain is going to explode."

Liam snorted, elbowing the Raeken boy in the side.

"Should have one first."

"What a mature comeback. And stop touching me."

"You were the one who grabbed me and threw me here, not the other way around."

Theo glared at Liam. He acknowledged the fact that he was considered a traitor, a reckless monster, but for heaven's sake, he has just defended this beta! He could've use more appreciation.

"You're welcome for saving your sorry ass."

" _Well_ , thank you."

"Was it _that_ hard to say?"

"Actually, yes." Liam shrugged, his gaze slowly travelling from the ground to Theo's eyes.

What Theo Raeken hated the most was when people stared at him, struggling to observe him, trying to figure some things out related to his life and when they failed, they asked, demanded for answers. But before he could growl in irritation Liam turned his head away, only to find his way back to that hazel look. Theo watched him curiously, their eyes connecting for a seemingly long five seconds, when all over again their tongue-tied silence disappeared.

„So... who are they again?" Liam asked, persistent for an honest response.

And the memories kept flooding back, filling up Theo' mind, flying him back to all the disasters he had caused. These days are going to be hard on him as he is relentlessly being reminded of what went before.

But, at least he is not in hell anymore.

A shiver ran down his spine, urging him to close his eyes and to give out a frazzled sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair throwing in the towel and letting some of his past escape from his lips.

„Well, maybe I did ruin a lot of people's lives by taking one and they sort of want revenge."

„You mean... you killed one of them?"

„Not intentionally, but... yeah."

Sometimes you do things which will mark a big part of you for the rest of your life, even if it was just an accident, a calamity caused by your hands when you reached a point where you aren't in control anymore. And when you aren't in command of yourself, there is no such as the real you – it's only a shadow, the monster who creeped out of the closet.

Theo felt the hesitation in Liam, the disappointed expression on his face made the Raeken boy break the eye contact.

In all honesty, he has never thought about that incident since it happened but now, after staring into those saddened eyes of Liam Dunbar, only the mentioning created a kind-of-guilt feeling along with a lump in his throat.

And it confused him more than anything.

„When?" Liam stepped closer.

„Not long before I came to Beacon Hills."

„Did you... did you come here because of this too?"

He didn't know why he was answering these questions, why he lets this boy invade his fucking personal space because right now, he really didn't want anyone close to him. He didn't want to talk and explain but, maybe he still owned Liam for not shoving him back into the ground.

To his sister. To those nightmares. To the memories. To himself.

Because that's where he belongs, isn't it?

„It gave me the last push to decide where to go. I had to run quick, and I didn't have anything else in mind."

"What happened exactly?"

"I'll tell you, but first let's get back to my house."

|||

"Why are you so sure they aren't waiting for us to return?"

"I know their little tactics."

Liam stopped in his tracks, watching Theo climbing up the ladder. He lifted the steel lid, similar to the one on the other end of the tunnel, then waved to Liam indicating the cost is all clear. He just huffed, grabbing one ladder tread then placed his feet on the others.

"I'm not a little boy you know."

"I'm just being nice. And as a matter of fact, you are."

"Now you aren't nice."

"Does nothing please you?"

"You definitely don't."

"We can change that, you know."  
Liam's eyes went wide while gaping at Theo in a huge shock. Did he really just say that?   
The right answer arrived with that smug smirk on his lips, a self-assured expression covering his face.

" _Wha_ – oh my god, you're gross."

"Calm down, I have higher standards."

Liam didn't respond to that, only letting Theo go past him. He gave out a frustrated sigh, slowly catching up to the chuckling chimera.

"Would you at least tell me where we are? I need to get home."

"You can't go home."

"What? Why the hell not?" The younger one furrowed his brows, not being sure about what he's heard.

Theo turned around facing him – in his eyes he saw a determined kind of light, a stern glint which Liam couldn't place anywhere while they were staring at each other in silence.  
This time, it was Theo who ended it.

"Until now it was only you who was responsible for someone. Now I have this galling burden on me too, so do me a favor and let me protect you."

 


	8. VIII. decent enough for a second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to put this crap on your scar, so to make the situation less awkward I will be telling you the story which you will try to get out of me anyway."
> 
> "Okay."
> 
> "Okay? That's all? No sarcastic remark or anything?"
> 
> "Just tell me already."
> 
> So he did.
> 
> "Um, Liam? Firstly I need you to take off your shirt."
> 
> "Right..."

 

„Ow, it hurts! Put me down!"

They almost collapsed when the door finally got unlocked and the two boys managed to march into the house. The past few hours kind of tired them out and the intimacy they had to share didn't ease their aggravation.

_Not long after Theo and Liam scrambled out of that tunnel - which really turned out to be an ancient place of escape for the people of Beacon Hills - they were startled by a man who jumped in front of them out of nowhere._

_They_ _were sprinting through the trees, hearts rapidly beating, only the sound of their steps colliding with the ground and their breathings could be heard. Which was a good sign; considering their notorious luck there could be people following behind - however, the forest was still. Not counting the two insanely racing boys._

_Then, a shadow arrived in the scene._

_The guy with the red beard and huge crossbow belonged to that pack without a doubt. A smirk was etched on his face as he was observing the two of them, mainly the_ _Raeken_ _boy. He rested a hand on his hip, loosely pointing his weapon in their direction._

_Theo put his arm before the beta forcing him to stop. Liam couldn't read his face but he sensed how his heart pounded with pure fury and... well, with something else he didn't quite figure out yet._

_„Well, who do we have here?"_

_„At least don't be this cliche. Use a more badass line like a proper bad guy."_

_„Ya know_ _Raeken_ _, we got only one little problem here," the man sighed in a false melancholy, a bittersweet chuckle passing his lips"which is, the only nasty cunt is you."_

_In a flash of half a second an arrow was sent into the frozen boy's direction, cutting through the air, screeching. Then, Theo felt a strong push, making him yelp in surprise and land on the ground as a body fell on him. A hissing sound escaped from Liam's lips when he crashed on the chimera - the arrow reached him, leaving a big scar on half of his back, but he wasn't complaining. If he hadn't done it, Theo would be in a way worse shape._  
_"Can't you be softer? It's like I fell on a carpet of rocks." Liam grunted, attempting to hop onto his feet - but a burning sensation slithered along his spine, shoving him back to the soil. Maybe he'll leave this getting up thing for later._  
_The bearded man eyed him up with irritation._  
_Theo rolled his eyes._  
_"That's what happens when you work out, but how would you know."_

_The next second Theo was already standing steadily, all set to strike the hunter down. He was growling, claws out when the man only shook his head, confusing both of the boys._

_„Calm your tits, I just came to deliver a message."_

_„By shooting us?"_

_„That was for fun," he smirked, displaying his sort of yellow teeth, one missing at the front."Didn't like it much, eh?"_

_No reaction came, just tense stares. He cleared his throat, situating the crossbow on his right shoulder._

_„Zora and_ _Kenau_ _will get under your skin. You won't get away this time. You are going to pay for all the shit you caused on that day."_

_|||_

_„Theo? What -"_

_„C'mon, I'll carry you."_

_„Nah, you are not -"_

_„Don't argue with me. I'm totally not in the mood, so be grateful I'm not abandoning you."_

|||

„Stop wiggling around, of course it's painful when you're rubbing yourself all over me."

„I'm not - ! Man, just let me go, I'm fine!"

„You said the opposite 10 seconds ago."

Liam looked dead in his eyes. He felt so frustrated he could demolish all that came into his sight, and well; the other boy felt the exact same way. Liam was honestly getting on Theo's nerves - he mulled over the idea which suggested dropping the beta into a hole, but... no, he couldn't do that.

He tried to avoid the fact that both of them have become each others' responsibility, but it was too late for that. From now on what happens to the boy, it will be Theo Raeken's very own fault.

He'll be held accountable and tossed back next to his sister - because Scott and the others will attain a method which by they can throw Theo back if anything harms their friend.

„Yes. Because you're within my personal space."

„Why is accepting my assistance so gruelling to you?"

„It's - okay, okay, _fine,_ thanks and all but now I'm able to stand on my own."

Theo still helped him get to his bed. The scratch was deep and vast, pulling little curses out of Liam's mouth as it burnt and burnt with greater fire after every move.   
He lay down on the mattress waiting for the injury to heal. It seemed to be a slow process which Theo already got tired of.

Liam followed the chimera with his eyes, watching him rummaging through things in a cupboard. He looked like he was deep in thoughts, entirely lost in his mind, even when he made his way back to the staring boy.   
Liam furrowed his brows - Theo Raeken hasn't made a comment on him observing Theo for minutes now.   
As for that, he sat down next to him holding up a tiny bottle.

"I'm going to put this crap on your scar, so to make the situation less awkward I will be telling you the story which you will try to get out of me anyway."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all? No sarcastic remark or anything?"

"Just tell me already."

So he did.

"Um, Liam? Firstly I need you to take off your shirt."

"Right..."

At first it really felt embarrassing.  Liam instantly tensed under Theo's touch which made the older one pull his hand away for a moment; then Liam nodded, breathing out a resigned sigh. The oil smeared across his back was freezing cold but soothed the pain away a little bit.

When Theo was certain Liam got used to the feeling he began to tell the not-so-long story.   
He's never thought uncovering his past would be easier and less nerve-racking than putting ointment on Liam Dunbar's wound.

"Well, it's quite a short story to be honest. I met these guys months before I came here. They are not really a pack, at least they don't call themselves one. Just friends and families of werewolves and normal people. I felt alone, that's why I started to befriend them, back in the town I come from. But turns out, not everyone can maintain real relationships."

Theo paused. His breathing was shaking, just a slightest bit but it kind of concerned Liam. He wanted to turn around, to have a little glimpse of him, however, when he raised his head up Theo only grunted pushing him back.

"Rest or it won't heal. So," he finished with the massaging - which neither of them will ever admit that it had in fact happened - and leaned on the headboard, putting his arms behind his head. Liam rested his chin on his hands, now having a clear sight of the, _well_ , quite glum-looking boy."For a while everything went fine. I got to know them, I even almost had a date with a girl, I got her so wrapped around my finger -"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, _everyone_ was at Theo Raeken's feet."

"Something you got right."

Liam rolled his eyes, not being able to stand his mischievous smirk. He had to look away, shaking his head in annoyance.

"And now the truth, Theo."

And the gloomy atmosphere was present again, the shadow of the past leisurely danced across Theo's expression.

"Everything I had built, all the people who had trusted me, all of it came crashing down. It took one day to destroy all the things I had."

"For who?"

" _Me_. I did it. A boy found out my interactions with the dread doctors. He demanded to tell the others but I wasn't intent on doing so. Then he told me he won't keep it a secret. He told me monsters can't be hidden forever and that day was going to reveal it. And you know, he was right. In the moment when I lost control, when I lunged forward and tried to grab him, when he attempted to fight back... and I, in defense, pushed him away but too strong and... he rolled down the stairs. Well, in that moment that monster showed itself, _again_.  
I heard a noise, a cracking sound and,  the next thing I knew, he was dead. Standing next to his limp body, his sister."

Liam gulped. He couldn't imagine how much pain Theo was in. His eyes were filled with so much hurt that... That saying Theo Raeken hasn't changed would be a lie. An idiotic statement Liam won't be able to accept anymore. Not fully, at least.

And it frightened him. It made him feel terrified and a bit disappointed in himself - because this boy has just confessed how he killed someone, how only a conflict with him resulted in death.

But somehow all of these didn't matter that much when their eyes met; Theo's voice and hand trembling, looking at Liam with a hope of understanding, of not being neglected this time.

"You know Theo, the past you deserved those horrible things. He really was a monster. But this boy I'm sitting with right now, I'm pretty sure he's decent enough for a second chance."


	9. IX. it's a 'we'

 

"They've been trying to take revenge since then... right?"

Theo replied with a quiet ' _yeah_ ' which Liam hummed to, instantly getting lost in his thoughts. This situation was kind of weird; the things these guys have done and haven't done when they had all the time to do something horrendous - yet here they were without any fierce move.

"They want me to go insane. Or something like that I guess, 'cause they've had plenty opportunity to capture or kill me."

"You took the life of a friend of theirs. Maybe they want to get a hold of something that's close to you."

"Makes sense. Nothing means me that much that it would hurt me if it were to be taken away."

"Not even a person?"

Liam frowned. Of course, Theo's past now seemed to be clearer and he was also aware of the poignant fact that the chimera sitting opposite to him didn't have many occasions to interact with others and build up relationships but...hearing the following supposition leave his mouth and seeing the sorrowful and bushed face, well; those formed a tight lump in his throat.

Mainly when those eyes fell on him, observing Liam for a few seconds before uttering some words.

"No. But something must have changed if they are here."

|||

Liam's been lying there for twenty minutes now, almost dozing off when a soft melody inched its way into his ears, opening his eyes. The song that was being played certainly came from the 60's or 70's, although Liam wasn't sure about the era. He was more of an alternative, punk-rock type like All Time Low, Green Day or Linkin Park and frankly, he wasn't too familiar with these older stuff.

He turned around, his back facing the mattress now as its soreness thankfully has ended. Theo surrounded his sight as he was leafing through a box full of vinyls, seemingly intensely concentrating on his activity. In all honesty, the last characteristic of the Raeken boy that Liam would've named as an interest of his was being fond of discs and music.

Liam Dunbar was stunned in those moments and he also didn't take his eyes off of the silently humming boy. Was he really awake or the oil that Theo gave him was actually a poison and its first state makes him see and hear things which aren't truly there?!

 _No -_ Theo Raeken was peacefully listening to music while Liam studied him from afar, becoming a little creepy in his own opinion - then all of a sudden his state of bemusement got cut in half.

„The Animals," Theo murmured, his eyes trailing from the record player to Liam, giving away the fact with his countenance and shit-eating grin that he was conscious of the boy paying all his attention to him."I've always dreamed of attending one of their concerts. But I've got some records now so, I'm not complaining."

"Uh yeah... that's cool."

Having to break eye contact, Liam cleared his throat - getting a little strained due to a guy observing him while shirtless, well, wasn't something he expected of himself. Because that was what Theo has been doing for the past ten seconds: his arms folded, an omniscient expression painted on his face while examining the younger one.

Liam's never really reddened.  _Okay_ , maybe once when a girl he liked actually kissed him but that's downright different! He can't blush in Theo's presence - especially when he is the only one not counting himself.

„Is your back better now?"

„I guess so."

„Good. Then scooch over."

Theo stepped to the relatively small wardrobe and fished out a shirt, then in the next moment it was thrown at Liam. He grunted as it flawlessly shielded his field of vision but muttered a quiet "thanks". He felt the bed sink a bit; in all probability Theo seated himself, his kind of loud sigh immediately disclosing him. Liam pulled the shirt over his head and he didn't even have time to breathe when Theo dropped a bouquet of staggering words into the air.

"Thank you for, y'know, taking an arrow for me."

"Oh, I - " Life has its wicked games sometimes. Liam Dunbar could also be grateful for Theo, the boy who had been their sworn enemy until the final fight against the Riders."Thank you for constantly saving me."

„If you died, your stupid friends would blame me so... I don't even have a choice." Theo shrugged, flashing a playful smirk in Liam's direction."Oh, and also, you're staying here for now."

Liam snorted although didn't make a fuss about what's just left the other guy's mouth. They've already discussed this case - there was no point in bickering.

„Whatever, I'm going to die of boredom then."

„There are things to do."

The beta turned his head, looking at Theo and raising his eyebrows. No eye contact were made as he was only lying there, in his view the ceiling, fixating his eyes on something Liam didn't see.

„Like what?"

„The dishes.  _You_."

„Wha -" Liam almost choked on nothing, his arm unintentionally punching Theo on the shoulder but of course, the chimera's provoking smile only got wider."Could you please stop these sexual jokes? You're grossing me out."

„Others would die just to kiss me."

„Yeah, those with fatal disease."

Liam snorted, rolling his eyes in irritation. This flirty side of Theo was horrendous - everything passing his lips was just fatuous and pesky; actually, a fair representation of Theo Raeken.  
His grin didn't fade away as he inched closer to Liam only to get greater access and flick his middle finger on his forehead.   
He got a sour glare shot at him right away.  
"No need to be an asshat, wolfie! I'm trying to be a better man."

"Yeah? You're still shit at it." Liam muttered, childishly crossing his arms which amused the chimera even more.

"At least I don't kill people anymore."

"Oh, fantastic. What a progress."

Theo shrugged his shoulders, then clambered to the edge of the bed. He seemed like he was in search of something, confusing Liam and creating assumptions in his head; is he going to pull out a gun or anything lethal?  
A moment later Liam heard a muffled " _fucking finally_ " then a simpering Theo with a small, brownish chest emerged in front of him.   
He looked kind of pleased, probably because he was able to find, well, that thing the - neatly carved and antique - case kept unknown.

Theo's eyes found Liam's; moments went by as they were looking at each other, not really understanding the momentary quiet and stillness.  
A frown crept its way onto Liam's face only to seconds later get deeper by Theo Raeken's words.

"I'm going to use these," he pointed to the box."then in the morning we're leaving town. I won't put up with these bastards' shit anymore, therefore we need to find them."  
"We?"  
"'M not overjoyed either, but... yeah,  _we_."


	10. X. cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Watch closely, wolfie."he murmured, immediately pissing off the beta with one word.
> 
> „Don't call me that."
> 
> „Call you what?"
> 
> He won't get anywhere with this conservation – that's what Liam perceives while staring at Theo's smug smile. There's no point in arguing with him after all. 
> 
> „Just... whatever. Continue educating me on ruining my health."
> 
> „With pleasure."

Oh well, it wasn't something they have been expecting. Punches, mean words and getting on each other's nerves were written on the list –– and honestly, they did appear to be present but, smoking cigarettes together while listening to some old music felt kind of abnormal.

In a good and staggering way.

Because there is no chance for Liam mentioning it to the others. They would freak out! Chilling with the enemy before getting in a car with him –– _again_ ––to drive god knows where, and to find their assailants sounded like the most ludicrous idea anybody could think of.

But there was no turning back after their eyes met for a brief moment, both sighing then casually getting in the car, letting it roll past the auburn trees while saying goodbye to Bacon Hills just, well, hopefully, for a few days.

|||

Why was he so flirtatious, even Theo couldn't wrap his own head around it ––  maybe the delightful feeling of having someone next to him and the long forgotten taste of being interested in someone surfaced, the two mixed and his emotions–– _if he really had any_ –– got him confused and this is how he tried to cope with them.

This thought made Theo shudder instantly –– he wanted nothing to do with Scott's beta. Actually, he hated the idea of opening up to someone, of needing another person to become a living human, someone who is... alive.

He lit the cigarette after fishing it out of the old case –– no, there wasn't hidden anything supernatural in the chest. Just cigarettes with a fancy lighter.

The smoke formed clouds, messy figures and was swirling and dancing in the air, similar to the thoughts in Theo's mind. He wasn't keen on admitting it but now, as he was gazing at the clumsy boy, smirking to himself when he still couldn't manage to light the cigarette after two minutes, he realized he's sort of started to... have a soft spot for him.

After all, he was the first and only one who gave Theo a second chance and since then has been trying look at him as an ordinary person. Okay; it's an overstatement, but steps have already been taken and Liam isn't frightened of him or desperate to murder Theo anymore.

"C'mon, I'll help you."

Theo leaned forward, taking the lighter out of Liam's hand. The beta pursed his lips in annoyance but let Theo show him how to do it properly. Embarrassment radiated off of Liam, he felt like he was a child ––but surprisingly, Theo didn't laugh at him, just gave him amused glances here and there.

The chimera motioned for Liam to sit closer to him whose response was a skeptical look. Theo exhaled, faintly bushed.

"I don't bite... Unless you –"

"Before you say something stupid, no, I freakin' don't want you to, thanks."

Liam gave in, seating himself only 30 centimetres away the lightly chuckling boy. Is he honestly being taught how to smoke by Theo Reaken?

"It might seem difficult at first, – „

„Actually, it looks easy-peasy then I mess up." Liam mumbled, scratching his neck awkwardly.

„No need to worry. So, you put it in your mouth, switch the lighter on, and... eh, you know what? I'll just show you."

Explaining turned out to be quite problematic for Theo. He wasn't the one for spelling instructions out.  
Just like that, he placed the cigarette between his lips, his eyes not leaving Liam's.

„Watch closely, wolfie."he murmured, immediately pissing off the beta with one word.

„Don't call me that."

„Call you what?"

He won't get anywhere with this conservation – that's what Liam perceives while staring at Theo's smug smile. There's no point in arguing with him after all. 

„Just... whatever. Continue educating me on ruining my health."

„With pleasure."

The fire danced with the end of the cigarette while Theo sucked on it a few times until it was finally lit. Liam kept his eyes on the boy, observing the way he inhaled the smoke then lazily blew it into the air. Of course his infamous smirk was on display the whole time, even growing when Liam's heart made a funny thing in his chest. Did it really skip a beat when the grey fog framed Theo's features making him look like he's just stepped out of a '80s film with his leather jacket and obnoxiously cocky grin?  
_Disgusting_.

"Um, thanks, I guess I can do it now."

"'M glad I could help."

At the first try he coughed, loathing the taste in his mouth which resulted in a laughing Theo –– staggeringly, it rang out like more of a friendly one.  
It was the first time that sound filled a room not bringing a mean atmosphere with itself.  
Liam shook his head, although didn't give up –– he tried until he got the taste of it and threw his arms into the air joyfully when finally everything went fine.

"It shouldn't had been this hard. Man, I'm such a dumbass."

"Something we can agree on."

"Shut up, Raeken."

They've been sitting by the window for minutes, music humming in the background, cigarettes between lips and now surprisingly peaceful thoughts, when Liam broke the silence.

"Why do we need to find them?  I mean, aren't they already here?"

"Not all of them. Zora and Kenau sent their little followers to track me then bring me to their place. Which we are going to visit."

He should have been expecting this statement. Why else would they go somewhere far away if it's not where the attackers live?  
Liam's eyes still went wide, his voice laced with fright.

"What are we gonna do there? This plan doesn't sound reasonable, you will be giving yourself up."

"Look, just –– " Theo sighed, their eyes connecting for a couple of moments; Theo almost believed what he saw surfacing in the other's features was worry."I'll take care of everything. But in the morning you definitely should call your parents and tell them something which explains why you'll be away."

"What am I supposed to say? Jesus, they will send the police after me!"

"Do what I am best at."

Liam snorted, letting the smoke circle from the second cigarette.  
"Which is?"

"Lie."

So, that's what he does before he drives away with Theo Raeken, possibly with unasked creatures trailing behind them.


	11. XI. loosen up, baby wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo was fearful of the following happenings; there's a chance he won't be able to keep the boy alive.  
> He had no proper plans yet ─ they were on the road, going straight into the enemies' arms.
> 
> He was examining Liam from afar, observing how his expression changed with every moment when all of a sudden the boy's voice lowered, transforming into a more hushed one.
> 
> "He isn't as evil as the old Theo! I know we can trust him."
> 
> "You trust him?"
> 
> "Yeah, I guess. I kinda do."

He replayed and replayed the past few days in his head, causing himself a huge headache.   
The quality time he's spent with Liam awakened something deep inside Theo. Something quite unusual for him to be completely honest but, it's been there for a while and he couldn't really ignore the feeling, the thoughts of Liam and him slowly becoming other than enemies. _Friends_? Could they be? Would Liam be able to open up and warm up to Theo Raeken that much?

Well, anything this thing was, it held a sweet feeling, taste and touch, even if Theo couldn't wrap his head around it.

"I told you to not freak out! Jeez, Mason, I'm fine!"

Theo raised his head up, directing his eyes to the seemingly upset beta. They had stopped because Liam needed to relax before he would be mentally able to talk to his parents, lying in their face through the phone.

Although, they weren't as bad as Mason. Liam's parents accepted that their son decided on a 'spontaneous trip' with a friend ─ who had such nice manners and a way of talking that Liam's mother sort of fell in love with Theo Raeken; and the Dunbar kid, witnessing the boy's smug smirk almost wished that they didn't let him go so he could turn back ─ but no, that has always been his best friend's job.

Let's say, when accidentally a little fact slipped out of Liam's mouth, Mason almost threw a tantrum.

" _For what reason are you with him? Did he threaten you?"_

"Well, it's... it's not a good time to explain, but he's keeping me safe."

Liam's eyes shifted to Theo who caught the small glance. He heard everything as the conversation was on speaker ─ he should be furious: Liam let the cat out of the bag, if Scott hears about it, Theo will be chased after by two different groups.   
Hopefully then at least, Liam could be away from this mess, his friends may attempt to slash the Raeken's boy throat but they will also take the younger one to a safe place.

Theo was fearful of the following happenings; there's a chance he won't be able to keep the boy alive.   
He had no proper plans yet ─ they were on the road, going straight into the enemies' arms.

He was examining Liam from afar, observing how his expression changed with every moment when all of a sudden the boy's voice lowered, transforming into a more hushed one.

"He isn't as evil as the old Theo! I know we can trust him."

" _You trust him?"_

"Yeah, I guess. I kinda do."

Piercing silence. No breathing or a little move of a finger; just desolate minutes and the staring of a dumbfounded Theo Raeken.   
Was it the most precious moment of his life? Yeah, probably. No one had ever said something like this about him, to someone else and well, defended him.

So when Liam ended the call with a stressful sigh and stepped to Theo, he was met with a pair of eyes carefully watching him, with a weird glint in them.

"Thank you."

"For ─?"

"You know. For trusting me."

Liam snorted, getting in the car while rolling his eyes.

"I didn't say anything like that."

"I have super hearing, Liam. I heard you."

"Whatever just, let's get going."

Nothing could wipe off Theo's grin, not even Liam's childish behaviour as he crossed his arms, looking out the window, watching the scenery go by, his lips slightly pouting.   
Although, after minutes still filled Theo's smirks and quick glances at Liam the beta became too annoyed to not say something.

"Okay, you know what? I admit it, I started trusting you on the night we fought against the Ghost Riders. You actually showed a good, human side of you so please, don't mess it up."

"I'm trying not to. But proving is much more difficult than I thought it would be."

A sigh left the younger boy's mouth. They were at this topic again ─  the argument of transforming into something good from pure evil and its actual possibility.

Liam Dunbar has become aware of the answer not long ago.  
Theo Raeken didn't have enough faith in himself to be completely sure.  
That's why Liam decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"It takes time," a smile crept its way onto Liam's features."Especially if the situation includes a psycho boy who tried to kill us."

"I didn't plan on killing _all_ of you."

Theo shrugged his shoulders, knowing that the little beta only wanted to reassure him that he is not on his own anymore.   
_You can count on me, ex-enemy_.

|||

"Why are we stopping?"

"When you googled " _how to get drunk when u r a werewolf_ " I thought you were implying something."

Oh. He didn't think it sounded this cringy.

"Like what?"

"Like, we should drink."

"Right now? I'm pretty sure we have some followers."

But Theo was already on his way out, heading towards an old Inn giving no other chance to Liam than copying his actions, and with a resentful sigh go after him.

"I have 200 on Twitter. Having four more just makes the party bigger."

"You're not fun─ "

But before he could finish his sentence an arm wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him close to Theo's side. Liam's face reddened, becoming quite similar to a tomato when even the slightly taller boy leaned closer to him.

"Loosen up, baby wolf. We're about to have some fun!"

And if Liam's tongue, limbs and mind wouldn't have been numb, he would've definitely slap him across the face for calling him such names. And for touching him.   
But actually, these were the reasons why he couldn't function like a normal human being.

 


End file.
